1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a high-solid self-adhesive composition which is obtained by emulsion-copolymerizing a vinyl monomer mixture containing at least one hydrophilic monomer, and also to a process for the production thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Methods of obtaining high-solid latexes have been disclosed in the specifications of Japanese Patent Laid-Open Nos. 84092/1978 and 141311/1981. However, these methods required two complicated stages and the solid content of the resultant latex was as low as 70% at best. Further, no high-solid latex applicable to a self-adhesive has yet been discovered, although the use of a high-solid latex is highly desired in the self-adhesive market from the viewpoint of saving energy for drying the self-adhesive during coating.
We have found a process of obtaining a stable latex in one stage, said latex having a solid content of as high as 65 to 75% by weight, unlike conventional latexes. We have also found that the high-solid latex obtained from this process is very useful for self-adhesive purposes in particular. The present invention is based on these findings.